Lelia Blackburn
Lelia Blackburn is a member of the Stormlands adventuring party. She is a cleric of the Raven Queen and adventurer. Story Backstory This section is blank. It will be updated as more is learned through the campaign. Stormlands This section is blank. It will be updated as more is learned through the campaign. Personality Lelia is a quiet girl, remaining silent most of the time. When she does say anything, she speaks barely above a whisper and with a prevalent stutter, refusing to look at anyone directly in the eye. Sometimes, however, she seems to speak to herself, as if replying to another person. In contrast to her social skills, when Lelia is faced with a monster or demon, her resolve seems to harden, betraying no trace of fear in the face of evil. Relationships This section is blank. It will be updated as more is learned through the campaign. Skills and Abilities Lelia is proficient in the clerical arts. However, instead of focusing on healing and medicine, most of her training seems to have been more necromantic in nature, making her more likely to drain her own life to heal others. Her weapon of choice is a warhammer, and she constantly uses a shield, utilizing it to not just protect herself, but also her allies. Appearance Lelia has a very dark and foreboding appearance, in contrast to her shy personality. Her hair is dark black, making the paleness of her skin all the most extreme. Her eyes are a very light blue, almost grey. Her facial features are very fine, being the only thing hinting towards her celestial nature outside of her angelic form. When in said form, smokey, black wings materialize from her back, appearing to be decaying, skeletal raven wings. Her primary adventuring outfit consists of a mixture of scale, chain, and plate armor, made out dark metals and accented with gold buttons and rivets, as well as dark red cloth. She carries a heater shield made of similar materials to her armor, the center of which being made of a hard wood, painted black with a stylized emblem of a raven inside of a Celtic knot. Trivia * Lelia was originally designed to be a necromancer character, but changed slightly to better fit within a party environment. * Her personality was also designed to contrast with how edgy she may look on paper. * The name Lelia is an alternate version of the name Lily. ** Lily flowers are often used in funerals, tying her back to the overall theme of death surrounding her. * Lelia is one of the very few members of the party who is from Akis. * Lelia was heavily inspired by the necromancers of Diablo 3, both aethetically as well as the type of necromancy she partakes in. * Lelia's player has stated that her unofficial musical themes are Leah from Diablo 3, and Help Me Faith (Both the Original and Reinterpriation versions) from Far Cry 5. Gallery leilia3.jpg|Original artwork of Lelia, credited to Cerisila of the Xp to Lvl 3 Discord. Lelia_RavenQueenSymbol.png|Lelia's Symbol of the Raven Queen LeliaSig_Paper.jpg|Lelia's Signature Category:Player Characters